A la fin, la belle au bois dormant se réveille
by M.Kim
Summary: J'aime pas faire de résumé, ça gâche le suspense... Alors lisez, vous verrez bien o/


Titre : A la fin, la belle au bois dormant se réveille

Genre : Yaoi, romance, guimauve assumée... Ou pas.

Pairing : 2min (+JongKey)

Rating : K

Note : Cette OS parle – entre autres – du coma. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur le sujet et je suis désolée s'il y a des incohérences – et puis c'est une histoire, hein.

La grande silhouette de MinHo, vêtue de son manteau noir, contrastait avec les couloirs blanc et bleu ciel. La secrétaire le reconnut à son arrivée et ouvrit les portes sans poser de question. La chambre était tout aussi claire. Les rideaux électriques tirés à moitié laissaient passer un rayon de soleil mourant en ce début de soirée. Il était là. Sa tête d'ange posée sur l'oreiller blanc. Trop de blanc ici. Une impression voulue de pureté. Sauf qu'ici il n'y a en réalité que peu de blanc. Il y a surtout du rouge.

MinHo enleva son manteau, défit son écharpe et déposa ses affaires au pied du lit avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Ce fauteuil sur lequel il s'asseyait tous les jours quoiqu'il arrive. C'était devenu une habitude. Il effleura ses doigts. Ils étaient glacés. Il prit sa petite main entre les siennes et les frictionna.

« Alors, toujours pas réveillé ? »

Aucune réponse. Comme d'habitude. MinHo sourit tristement. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse. Franchement, il s'attendait à quoi ? Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il pleura comme ça longuement, silencieusement.

« Tu sais... il serait vraiment temps que tu nous revienne. Tu nous manque. Et tu me manque cruellement, mon ange. Tu te souviens, quand on dormait tous les deux ? Quand tu venais te blottir contre moi et que je caressais tes cheveux ? Tu vois, c'est ça qui me manque. »

On frappa à la porte. MinHo essuya précipitamment ses larmes, se leva et tenta d'afficher un sourire rassurant sur son visage. Trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Key lâcha la main de JongHyun pour enlacer MinHo.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir. On est là, nous aussi. Pleure si ça te fait du bien. »

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus âgé et laissa ses larmes couler doucement. Très vite, les deux autres se joignirent à leur étreinte et tous les quatre pleuraient, sans retenue, en reniflant comme des enfants. Key, finalement mal à l'aise, se dégagea des bras des autres et s'adressa au corps inerte dans le lit.

« Yah, Lee TaeMin. T'es vraiment un sale gosse, hein ? »

Il renifla et s'essuya le nez avec la manche de son imperméable. Sa bouche était déformée par cette grimace que l'on a lorsqu'on se retient de pleurer, en vain.

« Tu vois, tu fais pleurer tes hyungs... T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça, Minnie... TaeMinnie... TaeMinnie, sois un bon maknae... T'as toujours été un bon maknae... Alors réveille-toi... »

KiBum tomba à genoux et attrapa la main pâle de TaeMin.

« Réveille-toi... réveille-toi, je t'en supplie... »

JongHyun massa l'épaule de son amant, en silence. Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, se releva et cacha sa tête dans son cou.

« Pardon MinHo, je sais que c'est déjà dur pour toi... Je suis désolé. »

MinHo prit la main de Key et lui sourit faiblement. Onew, quand à lui, n'avait rien dit, ne pleurait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ses dongsaengs le voient comme ça.

« On rentre ? »

« Oui. »

MinHo était reconnaissant envers JinKi de les sortir de ce moment. Ils se retrouvaient et partageaient leurs pleurs, mais il fallait bien se stopper. Avoir le courage de continuer à vivre, même si l'un des leurs n'était plus avec eux.

Dans la voiture, aucun d'eux ne parlait. C'était comme ça à chaque retour de l'hôpital. Onew conduisait, JongHyun à son côté. Key et MinHo se partageaient la banquette, ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens. Il savait que JongHyun ne se mettrait pas en colère. Il avait fini par comprendre que la relation entre Key et les autres membres ressemblait plus à une relation mère-enfant qu'autre chose. Et puis Key lui a toujours été fidèle. C'était un couple que TaeMin prenait toujours en exemple : « Plus tard, on sera comme Key et Jongie hyung. On se disputera, on se dira tout ce qu'on pense de l'autre, on se réconciliera, on passera des nuits d'amour comme les leurs et on sera heureux. Et toi, MinHo, tu nous vois comment plus tard ? »

MinHo ne lui avait pas répondu. Il n'avait aucun avis sur la question et n'y avait jamais pensé. Pour lui, rester avec TaeMin et ses hyungs était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Cependant, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

MinHo s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Ce jour là, les membres avaient tous répété très dur, de huit heures à midi, et tout étaient affamés. Ils sortaient de la salle d'entraînement quand JinKi lança avec un petit sourire en coin : « Le dernier arrivé paye le déjeuner ! »

Bien sûr, tous s'étaient précipités. TaeMin, lui, avait foncé comme une fusée. Et dans les escaliers de l'agence, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Il loupa une marche. Et tout se déroula très vite. Le petit corps qui dévalait les marches. Les bras et les jambes qui se cognaient contre les murs. On aurait dit une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils. Ils s'étaient tous précipités vers lui, terriblement inquiets.

Ensuite, tout est allé très vite. TaeMin avait subi un traumatisme crânien. Les premières semaines, on dit aux SHINee de patienter un peu. Que c'était les effets du choc. Puis on a diagnostiqué un coma de type 2. TaeMin était comme endormi. Il réagissait aux stimuli douloureux mais aucune forme de communication avec lui n'était possible. Cette nouvelle les avait anéantis. Pour protéger l'intimité du maknae, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne rien dire aux fans.

Seulement cette décision les condamnait à l'inactivité. Ils erraient dans l'appartement, sans rien à faire d'autre que de s'inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'inquiétude qu'on a lorsqu'on attend les résultats d'un examen par exemple. Non, c'est cette angoisse sourde, qui s'installe dans votre ventre, dans votre gorge, qui vous noue de toute part, qui vous hante le jour et la nuit. Le mal de ventre est constant, on ne peut plus parler, ou alors d'une voix rauque comme après des journées de mutisme.

Arrivés au dortoir, ils déposèrent tous leurs affaires. Key se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. JongHyun vers sa guitare. Onew vers ses livres. Chacun occupait ses pensées comme il pouvait. MinHo, lui, se vêtit d'un survêtement, prit ses baskets de course et repartit aussitôt.

Il chercha un lieu de Séoul où il n'avait aucun souvenir avec TaeMin. Il choisit un vieux stade abandonné, dont la pelouse n'avait pas été tondue depuis longtemps. Il sauta la barrière. Puis se mit à courir. A courir. L'air glacé perçait comme des trous dans sa cage thoracique. Ses chevilles et ses genoux étaient en feu. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Aux environs de vingt-deux heures trente, il retourna chez lui. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le séjour. Sur la table de la cuisine, il restait un couvert, avec une assiette pleine et un mot. MinHo mit l'assiette dans le micro-ondes et partit prendre sa douche.

L'eau chaude lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle ruisselait sur son corps, et il avait l'impression qu'elle lavait non seulement son corps, mais aussi son esprit. C'est éreinté et perclus de douleurs qu'il retrouvait un semblant de paix.

Après avoir mangé, il mit les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et le fit tourner pour la nuit. Il lança aussi une machine de linge sale. Avant d'aller se coucher, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de JongHyun et de Key. Jjong écoutait de la musique et lisait et KiBum avait posé sa tête lourde de fatigue sur le torse de son amant. Le voyant entrer, le plus âgé enleva un écouteur et sourit à MinHo.

«-Tu as bien mangé ?

-Oui, merci, c'était parfait. Je venais pour te souhaiter bonne nuit à toi et à Key hyung. Ne faites pas trop les fous ce soir. »

JongHyun sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on est un peu fatigués en ce moment. Bonne nuit MinHo. »

Il lui envoya un baiser et MinHo en fit de même. Ces petits moments de complicité étaient tellement précieux. Sans les autres membres, qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu. Une pauvre loque sans âme errant sans espoir. Heureusement, sa deuxième famille faisait énormément pour lui. Ils se remontaient mutuellement le moral, quoiqu'il arrive.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le souvenir de TaeMin l'assaillit à nouveau. Ce grand lit n'était pas fait pour lui seul. Sans TaeMin, ce lit n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Cette chambre pour lui seul lui faisait peur. Alors il prit son livre, son baladeur, et frappa à la porte de la chambre du leader. Celui-ci était assis, la lampe de chevet allumée. MinHo n'eut rien à dire. C'était tous les soirs pareil. Tous les soirs, il se sentait incapable de dormir dans sa chambre. Alors il venait dans celle d'Onew, qui l'attendait. Autant que Key était comme une mère, Onew était comme un père pour lui. Il se glissa entre les couvertures. Il posa ses affaires. De toute façon il était trop fatigué pour lire ou pour écouter de la musique. Il se blottit contre JinKi. Ce corps chaud contre le sien, cette présence, lui permettait de se dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Que cette épreuve, il la traversait avec d'autres.

Le leader, quant à lui, s'en voulait terriblement. C'est vrai, c'est lui qui avait lancé ce jeu stupide. Il pensait que la moindre des choses à faire était d'apporter un soutien continu aux proches du jeune malade. MinHo le savait, ça. Mais il ne disait rien. Depuis la chute de TaeMin, il y eut beaucoup de non-dits. On savait mais on ne parlait pas.

Cela faisait deux mois que l'appartement était calme. Et quand les SHINee sont calmes, ce n'est pas un bon signe.

Les jours, les semaines avaient passés. Voilà quatre mois que TaeMin dormait dans ce lit blanc qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cercueil. Voilà quatre mois que tous les jours, MinHo s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à gauche du lit. Voilà quatre fois que MinHo rendait visite aux parents de TaeMin, tous les mois.

Il y allait pour prendre le thé, à leur retour de l'hôpital, avant d'y aller à son tour. Ça lui faisait du bien de leur parler. Ils racontaient leurs souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu avec TaeMin, ses caprices, ses bêtises, en le traitant affectueusement de sale gosse. Quand il retournait dans la chambre, MinHo disait toujours : « J'en ai encore appris des belles sur toi, aujourd'hui ! »

C'était comme ça tous les premiers vendredis du mois. Petit à petit, tout le monde avait installé sa petite routine, pour ne pas devenir fou dans l'attente. Les médecins avaient été formels : plus il mettait de temps à se réveiller, plus les chances de s'en sortir sans séquelles étaient menues.

MinHo faisait de son mieux. Il s'efforçait d'être enjoué. On lui avait dit que TaeMin réagissait à sa voix, que son cœur battait légèrement plus fort à l'entente de son aîné. Alors tous avaient placés leurs espoirs sur lui. MinHo lui expliquait les analyses médicales qui avaient été pratiquées sur lui, lui racontait les petits détails joyeux de la vie de tous les jours. Parfois, il lui apportait des CD et demandait au personnel de les passer lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Ce jour là, MinHo avait mis en fond un disque de Michael Jackson. Il avait comme toujours la main de TaeMin entre les siennes. Il prit sa respiration. C'est parti pour le monologue.

« Tu entends Minnie ? J'ai mis Billie Jean. Tu te rappelles comment JongHyun hyung l'imite bien ? D'ailleurs il l'a encore imité cet après-midi. Il jouait de sa guitare et il chantait. Un jour je te ramènerai un CD de nous, comme ça tu pourras entendre nos voix. Et puis la tienne, ta douce voix d'ange. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. JongHyun hyung était en train de jouer et Key hyung était bien sûr fasciné. Il s'est même mis à danser au rythme de la chanson. Et tu devines la suite, Jjong a posé sa guitare, KiBum a eu ce petit sourire aguicheur que l'on connait bien et ils sont partis dans leur chambre. Tu sais, ça me manque ça aussi. Je veux pouvoir toucher ton corps comme avant. Je veux pouvoir goûter à ta peau comme avant, je veux pouvoir à nouveau ne faire un seul avec toi. Et puis... je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant ta chute. Et je m'en veux. Alors je te le dis maintenant, parce que je sais que tu m'entends. Écoute-moi bien, écoute-moi attentivement. Je t'aime, Lee TaeMin. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. »

A ce moment, la main d'ordinaire inerte bougea. MinHo, incrédule, cru que c'était dû à son imagination. Petit à petit, les doigts de TaeMin se mirent en mouvement, jusqu'à s'entrelacer avec ceux du plus âgé.

« Tae...TaeMin... Tu viens de bouger, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? J'ai pas rêvé ? »

Un franc et large sourire apparut sur le visage de MinHo. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi. Prudemment, sans couper le contact avec le bel endormi, il prit le combiné sur la table de chevet.

« Allô, ici la chambre 414. Oui, je suis avec Lee TaeMin ssi. Le jeune homme dans un coma de type 2, oui. Je viens d'assister à une réaction de sa part, une réaction à ce que je lui ai dit. Pourrais-t-on avoir la visite d'un médecin sous peu ? »

Le médecin attitré au cas de TaeMin vint rapidement dans sa chambre. C'était un jeune homme enjoué, sérieux dans son travail, et qui connaissait la relation amoureuse qui unissait les deux hommes. Ce qui avait profondément touché MinHo, c'était son tact et sa compréhension, ils étaient compris et non jugés, comme la plupart des gens, à tendance homophobe, se permettaient de le faire.

MinHo se leva immédiatement, sans pour autant lâcher la main de celui qu'il aimait. Ce contact, cette réaction qu'il avait eue, il l'attendait depuis des mois. Le docteur demanda un récit complet de tout ce qui s'était passé. MinHo lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails.

« Oh, c'est mignon ! »

Le sourire de MinHo s'élargit, alors que cela semblait impossible.

« Plus concrètement. Cela veut dire que TaeMin ssi est devenu plus... attentif, plus éveillé. Il comprenait déjà ce que vous disiez, et peut maintenant réagir à cela. Nous entrons dans un coma de type 1, dans lequel on peut échanger un peu avec le malade. C'est une interprétation, bien sûr, et nous avons besoin de tests pour le confirmer. Je vous demanderai aussi de ne pas vous emporter, cela ne veut pas dire que le réveil de votre ami est proche. Mais c'est une avancée importante. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients. Lee TaeMin ssi, félicitations et bon courage, ne lâchez pas prise, un jour vous vous réveillerez. »

Il salua MinHo, qui en fit de même, et quitta la chambre. MinHo était euphorique. Il se retourna et embrassa TaeMin sur le front. Il caressa ses cheveux, longuement. Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« TaeMin ah. Je dois aller prévenir les autres et téléphoner à tes parents. Je suis fier de toi, Minnie. Je suis fier de toi. »

Il embrassa la main de son dongsaeng et défit lentement ses doigts. Puis il quitta d'un pas allègre l'hôpital. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger. Il sautillait à moitié dans la rue. « TaeMin a réagit, TaeMin a réagit ! »

Il ouvrit grand la porte de l'appartement. Il lança un « Hyungs ! » retentissant. Cela faisait des mois qu'une voix n'avait porté autant dans ces murs. MinHo avança dans le salon d'un pas conquérant, à la surprise des autres. Il se mit devant l'écran télé, interrompant ainsi la partie de jeu vidéo qui se jouait.

« Les mecs, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! Ça concerne TaeMin ! »

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond. Key agrippa les épaules de MinHo.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à TaeMin ? »

MinHo vit durer le moment. Il ancra son regard sombre dans celui de JongHyun, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu et qui avait cru en l'amour que TaeMin et MinHo avaient l'un pour l'autre. Puis il dit, sans retenir son sourire : « J'ai dit. A TaeMin. Que je l'aimais. Et. Il. M'a. Serré. La. Main. »

Key poussa un cri aigu et sautilla, tout excité. Les lèvres de JongHyun s'étirèrent subitement et il fit un clin d'œil à son dongsaeng. Quant à Onew il se mit à rire, d'un rire qui exprimait le soulagement le plus intense qui soit. Un poids invisible cessa d'oppresser sa poitrine. MinHo, fou de joie, les prit tous dans ses bras.

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui fait le dîner. Key, tu peux te reposer. »

JongHyun eut un petit sourire en coin et attrapa son amant par le coude avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Tu as entendu, KiBum... Tu vas te reposer bien gentiment... Dans la chambre... Et je vais t'accompagner. »

Key s'empressa de le suivre. Onew se proposa pour aider MinHo, à condition qu'ils cuisinent du poulet. Le dîner fut animé. MinHo expliqua en détails le changement d'état de TaeMin, ils cherchèrent ensemble des informations sur le net. L'allégresse était totale. Ils savaient que tout n'allait pas redevenir rose d'un seul coup, que bien sûr TaeMin ne se réveillerai pas tout de suite et qu'il aurait des séquelles importantes. Mais ils étaient préparés.

MinHo passa une heure entière au téléphone avec la mère de TaeMin. Ils parlèrent longuement de son cas. « Tu sais MinHo... Je me suis faite à votre relation et... Je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais. Vraiment. Et je serai prête à te confier TaeMin. »

Décidément, cette journée était parfaite. MinHo était heureux, son espoir était revenu, son sourire aussi, et il avait retrouvé un semblant de bonheur. On était le 14 novembre. Quatre mois exactement après l'accident.

Le 24 décembre, un mois plus tard, MinHo arriva tôt à l'hôpital. Il passa sa soirée à décorer la chambre. Il accrocha des guirlandes vertes et rouges sur les murs. Il enleva la couverture blanche de TaeMin et la remplaça par une verte, plus chaude. Il accrocha des stickers de Noël sur les vitres. Et enfin il prit soin de TaeMin. Avec l'accord et l'aide d'une infirmière, il l'habilla d'un slim noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il le peignit, ondula ses cheveux avec un fer et lui appliqua une touche de maquillage – Key lui avait enseigné comment faire et avait bien voulu lui servir de tête à coiffer et à maquiller.

« Aigo TaeMinnie, tu es magnifique ! Je vais te prendre en photo que tu voies ça à ton réveil. »

Il passa la soirée à lui parler. Ils écoutèrent des émissions de radio, regardèrent la télévision, et MinHo lui commentait tout. Il riait, lui parlait de leurs souvenirs ensemble. Il lui fit sentir les plats qu'il avait apporté, pour que TaeMin aussi profite de ce Noël. Quelques fois, il posa même une petite dose d'un aliment pour qu'il puisse en avoir le goût dans la bouche. Minuit sonna. MinHo s'assit alors sur le bord du lit. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son dongsaeng.

« Joyeux Noël, mon ange. »

Et il posa ses lèvres contre celles du bel endormi. Il effleura doucement sa joue, passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu me manques. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il sentit soudainement une pression maladroite contre ses lèvres. Il se dégagea.

« Yah, Lee TaeMin ! Tu réagis quand tu veux hein. »

Pour la troisième fois il joignit leurs lèvres. Il sentit TaeMin sourire et se dégagea pour le contempler. Il lui semblait que c'était la plus belle vision qu'il ait jamais eue. Les paupières du malade se soulevèrent lentement, très lentement. MinHo pressait sa main, comme pour l'encourager. TaeMin finit par ouvrir ses yeux.

« Tu me vois ? TaeMinnie, tu me vois ? »

Il sourit en guise de réponse.

« Tu as décidé de faire arrêter mon cœur, hein sale gosse ?» dit MinHo en posant son front sur celui de son aimé.

Le lendemain, MinHo quitta l'hôpital après la douche de TaeMin, il avait remplacé l'infirmière et l'avait lavé lui même. Ce pauvre maknae était branché de partout, il pouvait s'emmêler avec ses fils. Et puis il avait affreusement maigri, il ne recevait par perfusion que le strict minimum vital. Mais cet état n'allait pas durer, il en était convaincu.

Il rentra de bon matin, les membres étaient tous avachis, la soirée devait avoir été bien arrosée apparemment. Il les réveilla, leur prépara un café et attendit qu'il aient à peu près retrouvé leurs esprits pour leur raconter sa soirée avec TaeMin. Il avait laissé une note complète au médecin qui visiterai TaeMin dans l'après-midi et attendait son coup de fil aux alentours de dix-neuf heures.

Il passa la journée à regarder des films avec ses hyungs. JongHyun s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Key. A la demande de ce dernier, Onew prit une photo que KiBum posta ensuite sur me2day. Ils regardèrent les divers commentaires des fans et le film n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour eux. MinHo, lui, regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Key le regarda tristement.

« Tu sais, MinHo, ça ne veut pas dire que TaeMin sera réveillé rapidement. Et lorsqu'il le sera, il ne rentrera pas tout de suite à la maison. Je comprends que les derniers événements te rendent fou de joie mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. TaeMin est encore dans le coma, et c'est pas demain qu'il va revenir. »

MinHo hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il savait tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y croire de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire ce qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer.

A dix-neuf heures trente, le médecin appela MinHo sur son portable. Celui-ci décrocha quelques secondes après la première sonnerie.

« -Allô docteur ? Alors ?

-Calmez-vous, MinHo ssi.

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

-TaeMin ssi a eu hier une prise de conscience assez rare, chez un malade de son type. Il faut croire que votre amour doit être fort, pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il oscille entre coma et conscience parfaite. »

MinHo avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il était transporté de joie. TaeMin, son TaeMin ! Enfin cet enfer prenait fin.

« -Et... ça nous conduit à quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, plein d'espoir.

« -Cette nouvelle étape nous permet d'avoir une idée sur la date de son réveil. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas vous la communiquer. Nous devons seulement vous dire une chose : ne rompez surtout pas vos lien avec TaeMin ssi. Il faut absolument continuer à venir le voir, régulièrement, et toujours lui accorder le même intérêt. C'est maintenant que tout se joue.

-Merci, Docteur ! Merci pour tout ce que vous faites !

-C'est mon métier, monsieur. »

Après s'être souhaité une bonne fin de journée, ils raccrochèrent. Key avait réveillé JongHyun et ils attendaient les résultats avec cette anxiété qu'ils connaissaient malheureusement bien. Onew avait attrapé la main de JongHyun et ne semblait pas pouvoir la lâcher. Même Key ne le nota pas, c'est pour dire à quel point il était troublé.

MinHo ayant fait son annonce, un grand cri de joie retentit dans l'appartement. Tous sautaient sur place, encore un poids de moins sur leur poitrine, leur moral avait remonté en flèche.

« Ce soir, je vous invite au ciné. Et après, KFC. » lança JongHyun, décrochant une veste en jean de son porte-manteau.

« JongHyun, je t'aime. » déclara très sérieusement Onew.

« Ça vient du cœur, ça ! » dit en riant le leader vocal.

Trois longs mois ont passé. MinHo commençait à s'impatienter. TaeMin ouvrait les yeux de temps en temps, pressait légèrement sa main quand il approuvait les dires de son amant. Son coma ressemblait de plus en plus à un sommeil prolongé, TaeMin prononçait quelques mots entre deux soupirs. Ses sourcils se fronçaient parfois et son visage se troublait. Dans ces moments là, une infirmière devait toujours se trouver à ses côtés, de peur que les choses dégénèrent.

Peu à peu, MinHo avait repris l'habitude d'aller courir jusqu'à l'épuisement dans le vieux stade abandonné. Un soir, une corde de la guitare et JongHyun s'était cassée.

« Attends MinHo, on va sortir en même temps, il faut que je m'achète un jeu de cordes du coup. »

MinHo l'avait attendu dans l'entrée. Il brûlait d'envie de sortir là, tout de suite, il voulait quitter cette atmosphère d'attente qui l'oppressait. Même l'odeur de la délicieuse cuisine de Key lui donnait envie de vomir. Lorsque JongHyun eut fini d'enfiler ses chaussures, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et dévala les escaliers à tout vitesse à la recherche d'air frais dehors. Lorsque JongHyun le rejoignit devant la porte de l'immeuble, il était blême.

« Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça. »

MinHo ne saisit pas ce qu'il lui reprochait. Jjong avait l'air vraiment troublé, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il prit conscience d'où il se trouvait, avec les jeunes filles qui se retournaient pour les observer.

« Emmène-moi ailleurs. » ordonna-t-il à MinHo.

Celui-ci prit alors sa main et l'emmena dans le stade. JongHyun s'assit sur les gradins.

« -MinHo, ne refais plus ça, je t'en supplie.

-Mais faire quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Je te jure que non. »

JongHyun mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ne descends plus les escaliers comme ça... Je t'en supplie... Tu n'imagines pas... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait peur de te voir faire ça... »

MinHo ne comprenait toujours pas. JongHyun releva la tête. Il pleurait.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Non, tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Mais bordel, MinHo, à quoi tu penses ? C'est comme ça que TaeMin est tombé dans le coma ! C'est à cause de ça que... que notre bonheur est mort, c'est à cause de ça que nous vivons un enfer depuis plus de six mois ! Parce que oui, nous aussi, nous vivons un enfer ! TaeMin est comme un frère, un fils pour nous, et il n'y a pas que toi qui est affecté. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne me fais plus peur comme ça... Je ne veux pas revivre ça... »

Dans son élan de colère, il s'était levé. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il avait du mal à respirer régulièrement. MinHo ne savait que faire, alors il s'inclina légèrement et murmura un petit « Mianhae, hyung... ». JongHyun avait sourit faiblement et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il restèrent longtemps ainsi, MinHo berçant doucement son aîné.

Ils rentrèrent tard, JongHyun sans son jeu de cordes et MinHo sans s'être dépensé. Ils retrouvèrent sans surprise deux assiettes sur la table. Ils dînèrent devant la télévision. Après avoir fini de manger, ils commencèrent une partie de jeux vidéo. Onew, qui attendait MinHo comme tout les soirs, vint les rejoindre dans le salon et prit part au jeu. Au bout d'un certain temps, JongHyun cria : « Kim KiBum, arrête de faire genre, on sait très bien que t'es inquiet ! Allez, viens nous rejoindre ! »

Key entra alors en trombe dans le séjour, prit le visage de MinHo entre ses mains.

« Tu as idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiet, hein ? »

Puis il se tourna vers JongHyun, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avant poser son front contre le sien.

« Et toi, ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

JongHyun acquiesça avec un sourire et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Key. Onew, las de ces démonstrations d'affection, lança une manette à KiBum.

« On joue, maintenant. »

Vers la fin du mois d'avril, MinHo s'est vu proposer une participation à une émission de variété en compagnie d'Onew. Le tournage devait se dérouler dans l'après-midi, de sorte à ce que MinHo puisse rendre visite à TaeMin dans la soirée. Dans le van, sur la route du retour, les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent de leur journée. Apparaître ainsi sur un plateau leur avait manqué et ils avaient passé un moment agréable pendant le tournage. Puis, tout à coup, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Séoul, la voiture se stoppa brutalement. Le manager se retourna vers Onew et MinHo.

« Désolé les garçons, j'ai oublié de faire le plein. »

MinHo resta interdit.

« Mais... Je fais comment pour aller voir TaeMin, moi ? »

Le manager le regarda d'un air gêné. MinHo donna un coup de pied dans le siège passager avant de s'exclamer :

« Vous savez très bien que j'attends que ça toute la journée ! Et Minnie a besoin de moi ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ! Si je romps le contact avec lui, tout est foutu ! »

Il sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte et prit son téléphone portable.

« Allo, JongHyun hyung ? C'est MinHo. Onew hyung et moi sommes coincés à une dizaine de kilomètres de la capitale, nous n'avons plus d'essence. Je ne serais pas à l'heure pour venir voir TaeMin alors tu veux bien aller à l'hôpital et le faire patienter ? Je vais courir les 10 kilomètres pour venir, je viens le voir dès que possible. »

Il passa la tête dans la voiture.

« Si vous me cherchez, je serais à l'hôpital. J'y vais en courant, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. »

MinHo regarda la route, souffla un bon coup puis se mit à courir, à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela dit, c'était tout comme. La santé de TaeMin lui importait plus que tout. S'il retombait totalement dans le coma, il ne se le pardonnerai pas.

Il arriva à bout de souffle dans le hall de l'établissement. Il prit l'ascenseur, son cœur battait à toute allure et il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il rencontra JongHyun devant la porte de la chambre de TaeMin. Il lui demanda, inquiet : « Comment va-t-il ? Tout va bien ? ». JongHyun hocha la tête. « Oui, il va bien. Rentre, il t'attend. »

MinHo poussa la porte doucement. Il s'avança vers le lit et là, il crut à une hallucination. TaeMin. Son TaeMin. Son maknae était là, assis dans son lit, soutenu par une pile de coussins. Il était là, il le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux bruns brillaient, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés. MinHo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non, il devait rêver. Il resta ainsi, les bras ballants, bouche bée. TaeMin tapota le rebord de son lit, avec un sourire bienveillant.

« -Je t'ai attendu toute la journée, Choi MinHo.

-Je t'ai attendu neuf mois Lee TaeMin. »

TaeMin rit doucement à cette réplique. Il semblait à MinHo que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Ce rire lui avait tellement manqué.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, MinHo. Je suis de retour maintenant. »


End file.
